


Want and Need

by WigglyBlue



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: But just a little, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, edging mostly really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBlue/pseuds/WigglyBlue
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little indulgence.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Want and Need

The tips of his fingers lightly ghosted over bare skin, a chuckle leaving his throat when his actions were rewarded with a soft, but pleading whine. It wasn’t all that often the two indulged in this kind of behavior. But tonight? Tonight was a treat, for both himself and his dear doctor.  
“How many times have you thought about this my darling?~ How many times have you yearned to at my mercy again?~ “ The mask purred almost quietly, that comedy grin almost seeming to hold an odd sweetness within it. “I must admit doctor, despite you saying that you merely want to cleanse this place, you seem to hold in your heart the most **_filthy_** desires~”

Again the tips of his fingers brushed against skin, his touch as cold as death, and a starch contrast against the warmth of the doctor’s body. How long he had been working on his doctor, he couldn’t say, but he knew that for his dear doctor it must have felt like an eternity. How frustrating it must be for his darling doctor, to be so needing, so wanting, and to yet have his partner still be so composed.

Once again the plague doctor started to sputter out an answer, only to be interrupted by a cold but slick hand wrapping around his most sensitive organ, giving it a painfully slow pump, the words again devolving into a needy whimper.

“P-Please mon amour… Please let me cum~…”

They had no need or want for knots or ropes, one of them always being more than willing to submit to the other, sometimes the doctor, and sometimes the mask. It didn’t really matter what role was filled by who. All that mattered was the other by the end of it was satisfied.

“Now now doctor, I know you can do better than that. I’ve heard better out of you even in this ‘rondeau’ of ours~. I’ve been keeping out on the edge for what? A good hour? Two? Three? And this is what I’ve worked you down to?~ Not even trying to flatter me anymore, just begging like a common whore to be allowed to cum?~ How **_pitaful~_ ** _”_ Dipping the pitch of his voice on the last word, knowing how his teasing and taunting so easily got his love hot and bothered even under normal circumstances. 

Laughing lowly as the doctor turned his head away in seeming embarrassment, the mask pressing a cold hand against the side of the doctor’s face, making the doctor look back at him again. What a mess his darling was. What a beautiful, sexy, glorious mess. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the sight, a sight that only he would behold.

Finally, he picked up the pace, a gasp becoming stuck in doctor’s throat, hips jolting up as the doctor gripped the sheets, all coherent thought escaping his mind, barely hearing the soft whisper in his ear and finally allowed his high that he had been so thoroughly denied.  
“Remember~ Your mine and mine alone, and I am yours, now and forever~"

"I love you my darling. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic posted here, and hopefully not the last.


End file.
